Everyone deserves to be happy [5]
by Me1
Summary: what will happen next???? (kind of short...)


Hello, thank you all for sticking with me this far, and I thank you for all your reviews. I know that Vegeta may seem out of character from the tv series, but this is only a fic, so I think I'm allowed to bend the rules a little, (NOT THAT I OWN THEM, OR AM MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THESE STORIES…) so bare with me. Thank you again and I hope you like the rest of the series. Enjoy.

Everyone deserves to be happy [pt 5]

Bulma woke to find herself still wrapped around Vegeta. She smiled at him, thinking that he looked so nice and calm while he was asleep. _Exactly, he's asleep. When he wakes up, I'll bet he's the high and mighty Prince of Saijins again_ she thought. She got up as quietly as she could, and managed to leave the room without waking him. She took a shower and headed off to work, leaving a few capsules for Vegeta in case he got hungry. 

Vegeta woke up some hours later, and immediately noticed that Bulma was gone. He wished she had still been there, it was nice to know that he wasn't alone on the planet. _Wait, what am I thinking? I am a Prince! I don't need anyone! If my father knew that I was becoming so dependant on a weak human female, he'd think…_ he thought. Suddenly Vegeta stopped. What would his father think? When he was only a little boy, Freisa had taken him from his father. He had been denied his childhood, and his father. Not that it really made any kind of difference, his father had only trained him. He had once fallen down and skinned his knee. His nurse had been frantic; she was supposed to watch the Prince, and who knows what would happen if the only heir was harmed while in her care? Vegeta had teased her mercilessly while running away from her. He used to laugh when he thought of that, but since he had come to Earth and met Bulma and her family, he wasn't so sure he was that happy as a child, even on his home planet. _I guess these humans have started to wear away at me. I'm getting weaker by the minute_ he thought. He sat up and went to take a shower. Now that he knew how he felt for that woman, he thought he could train in relative peace. 

Bulma came home late that evening to find a note on the table. It was from her parents, explaining that they had decided to take a spur-of-the-moment cruise. Since Bulma was now in charge of the company, they could do as they wished. Bulma sighed and looked in the fridge for something to eat. There was some left-over meatloaf, and some lunchmeat for a sandwich. After smelling the meatloaf, she opted for the sandwich. She sat at the table, thinking about her night with Vegeta. She hoped he wouldn't try to close up again. She fingered the necklace he had given her. It was beautiful, and she hadn't expected him to be so thoughtful. She wondered if he had gone to sleep yet, and decided to check the gravity room and see.

Vegeta was training in SSJ form when Bulma knocked at the door. He decided to surprise her and answered without changing back. 

"Vegeta? Is that you?" she asked. She squinted at him (an expression he found profoundly cute) and then exclaimed, "It _is_ you! Oh, Vegeta, after all your training and hard work!" 

"Of coarse it's me, who were you expecting?" he said, changing back. "No one. I guess I'll have to settle for you again…" she teased. Vegeta raised his eyebrows. Could she want to have another go? Saijin women would usually get this way once a month, and they were few and far between in the first place. Just how different were human women?

"What's the matter, Veggie-chan? Can't handle a mere human woman?" she asked. She stepped closer to him and nibbled his ear. He tried to think of something else, kami only knew why. "W-what if your parents…" he tried. "Uh-uh. They're gone for a good month. It's just us. Don't have the strength to keep up with me?" she said. She laughed lightly at him, then began placing kisses on his neck and shoulders. "Woman, if you don't…" he said. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "If I don't what?" she said between kisses. She had moved down to his chest now, and was lifting his training shirt off, kissing the newly exposed skin. "If you don't quit torturing me… I'll have to… do something… bad to you…" he managed. Bulma laughed again. She had taken his shirt off and stood back to look at him. She had to admit that he was a real piece of work, with his nicely defined muscles, handsome face, and yes, even that hair. 

She moved forward again, tracing her fingers around the edge of his pants while running her fingers through his hair and kissing his neck. "Oh, am I torturing the poor Saijin Prince?" she cooed. He tried to put his arms around her, but she ducked out of the way. "Ah ah, bad Prince! Let Bulma tease you some more first" she said. "Don't um, talk to me that way" Vegeta said, attempting to maintain his fierceness. She giggled and kissed his stomach, then pulled down his pants. "Aw, poor Veggie-chan is pantsless" she said. Bulma stood up and wagged his pants in front of his face. Vegeta stared at his pants for a moment, then realized that she was still fully clothed. "Woman, get back here! Did you know that no one is allowed to be more clothed than the crowned Prince?" he said. When he caught her, she laughed and play fought him for her clothes. Bulma was glad her parents were home. She didn't know if they'd ever eat off the kitchen table again.

Later that day, Vegeta went to spar with Goku. Bulma was in the kitchen, wiping the table furiously when a thought suddenly struck her. They hadn't used any kind of protection! _Oh no! What if I got pregnant_ she thought. She sat down and started thinking up reasons why she wouldn't be pregnant. First off, women were only able to get pregnant at certain times, and there was no guarantee that this was her time. Then again… _Oh hell!_ She thought. She decided to make herself a pregnancy test that would be able to tell the day after. Besides, it would be of great use in the future if things between her and Vegeta stayed the same.

When Vegeta got home, he found Bulma in the kitchen, with unchecked tears running down her face. "What's the matter with you? Did something happen?" he asked. He went to the fridge and got some sandwiches. Bulma jumped, then answered him. "Nothing happened Vegeta. I just… don't feel well. I think I'll go lay down" she said. Vegeta shrugged. He almost sat down to eat at the table, then, remembering what had happened between him and the little earth woman he shook his head and went to eat in the living room. He wondered briefly what was the matter with Bulma, then turned on some wrestling show or other and laughed at the losers.

Bulma lay on her bed, thinking. She was pregnant with Vegeta's child. Vegeta, the man that had tried to destroy the planet and was the sworn enemy of her friend, Goku. How would he react? Should she even tell him? Would he even care? Fresh tears filled her eyes when she realized that she had no answers to any of these questions. She didn't even know if he loved her. She hated not knowing, but was more afraid of losing him. She did love him, and she would have been happy to have his baby, if only she knew he loved her. She sighed and wiped her eyes. She decided to, in Vegeta speak, stop being a weak human and just talk to him about it. She went to the bathroom first to make sure she looked alright.

She plopped down on the sofa beside Vegeta and watched the show with him for awhile, then turned to him. "Vegeta, what do you think of me?" she asked. Vegeta looked at her, and was about to say that he thought she was weak and that he wanted her to go away, but stopped. He knew that he felt more for her, and from the look in her eyes, his answer mattered more now than it would have before. He didn't know how to express himself, so he tried to dodge the question. "Why do you want to know that, woman?" he said. "Because your answer depends a lot on whether or not I tell you something" she said. She kept looking at him, and Vegeta wondered if this had anything to do with her crying earlier. "I… I feel for you more than I do most people" he said. He was trying to think of how Goku spoke to his mate, and was at a loss. That idiot never really said anything like that when he was around. Bulma sighed and decided to tell him anyway. 

"Vegeta, what I have to say is important. I want you to listen carefully. When I'm finished, I'm going to leave you alone because I want you to think about how you really feel and what you want. Okay? Good. I love you. I love you a lot and I hope you love me, too. If you don't I'll think of something. I'm also…pregnant. With your child. Close your mouth, you know how it happened. That's what I have to say. When you're finished thinking, I'll be in my room" she said.

Vegeta stared at her open-mouthed as she walked away from him. When she reached the doorway, she turned back once and mouthed the words, "I love you" and then was gone. Baffled, Vegeta went out to the training room and did his excersises while he thought. What was he supposed to do now? He had no idea what the customs were here on earth surrounding something like this, and, though he hated to admit it, he would have to ask Goku what they were, and what he was going to have to do. He knew he loved Bulma, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He thought she had been smart enough to figure that one out, but he guessed not. _Humans sure are weird_ he thought. He sighed and then flew into the sky towards the Son house.

Bulma watched Vegeta fly away, and thought that he was leaving her. She decided to wait until the next day, just in case, but she started packing her bags anyway. She had a cousin that lived in the city…

[Soap opera narrator] Will Vegeta make it back in time, or will Bulma leave for her cousins? Oh no! Is their love going to end before it even has a chance??? 

Anyway, hope you like it. Thank you all for sticking with me so far. Later,

Me


End file.
